Falling in Love With My Enemy
by FanX
Summary: 17 years old Will Vandom is a motherless child in today's society. Living with Julien Will has learned much about her powers. But when Will gets dumped by her friends she starts becoming friendly with some of the worst people...namely, Phobos.
1. A Great Day

Chapter I – Problems in Paradise

* * *

"Don't tell me you've lost again, Cedric…" Phobos said exasperated by the fact that his men kept loosing to a bunch of girls. Some of his best men… 

"We…we…we did out best, prince…The guardians are…They are just too strong for us…" Cedric said as he kneeled before his lord, not being able to look into his eyes.

"This requests drastic measures…" Phobos said annoyed as he got up from his throne and walked past Cedric. Close to the door he finally spoke again. "I will be out for a few hours. Do not dare disturb me."  
"Yes, my lord." Cedric replied as Phobos exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

After his prince had exited the room, Cedric rose to his feet and watched the guardians in the mirror of sand that Phobos used to supervise his sister.

"What do you have in mind this time, my lord...? What have you planned this time?" Cedric wondered out loud as he watched the 5 girls and the rebel leader.

* * *

"Wow! That was so cool!" Irma said with a big smirk on her face as she looked to the leader of the guardians. 

"Yeah! Have you seen the way Cedric ran from us?" Hay-Lin said trying not to laugh as she remembered the extremely funny moment.

"We need to remain focused, girls…" Will said sternly as she gripped the Heart in her hand.

"Will is right, girls. Phobos has an ace in his sleeve and I know it! He won't give up too easily on getting the Heart." Caleb said as he clenched his fists.

"I suggest we savor this victory but remain alert." Taranee said softly as she gripped her copybooks to her chest.

"I myself would enjoy going home and changing. I stink! Plus, school starts in 45 minutes!" Cornelia stated as she started walking faster.

"Okay…Caleb, please go with her. We can not afford for her to be attacked on her way home." Will said softly as she put the Heart back around her neck.

"Kay." Caleb said nodding as he then proceeded in following Cornelia home.

"Will…Why are you acting so strange…?" Hay-Lin asked softly watching Will.

"That fight was really stressful…Cedric almost stabbed me! I just want us all to be safe!" Will responded as her body shock due to an unknown reason. "I...I have to go home and take my books…See you at school girls." Will said with a shaking voice as she ran towards her apartment building.

"Something…Something is wrong…" Hay-Lin said worried to Taranee

"You're right…I thought she had her books with her…" Taranee said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Jeez girls! Stop worrying! Will's a big girl, she can take care of herself. Maybe she forgot something at home." Irma said as she put her hands around the shoulders of her friends.

"I hope you're right…" Hay-Lin said as she gulped watching Will enter the building.

* * *

After getting inside her apartment, Will threw her backpack to the couch then took off her jacket and lifted her top a bit. 

_"God…Hay-Lin never was Cedric's target…I was…"_ Will though as she inspected the large gash in at her side. During the fight Cedric had attacked Hay-Lin with a sword but Will, like any leader, jumped in front of Hay-Lin and made a shield to protect both. She thought that she had managed to escape but she was proved wrong.

_"I must take care of this wound… If I go to a hospital they'll ask me how I got it... And I think that saying 'Oh, well…You see this 12 feet lizard attacked me with a sword and this is what I got' will help me in any way…"_ Will though touching the edge of the wound, winching at the pain. The wound glowed in a light shade of pink as if trying to heal but then glowed dark red and started bleeding worse than before.

_"Poison…The swords had poison on them…"_ Will though as her breathing accelerated. She quickly removed the top and threw it to the ground as she walked to the bathroom and took some alcohol and tissues.

_"This is so going to hurt…"_she thought as she put some of the alcohol on a tissue and started cleaning the dried blood from around the wound and cleaned the wound's edges as she sat on the edge of the bathtub. She threw the old tissue in the garbage and took another to clean the rest.

As the tissue touched the sensitive zone, Will screamed in pain but didn't stop. She knew she has to clean the wound or it would get much worse. Something she had learned in the past year, since her mother's death.

After she finished cleaning the wound she bandaged the zone and headed for the bedroom to find something to wear. They had gone to Meridian in their human forms and were ambushed. That's how she got hurt and nobody noticed because she transformed right after.

She put on a large T-Shirt so it wouldn't hurt her and a pair of camouflage cargos that laid low on her hips so they wouldn't touch the wound. She then put on a white and black baggy hoody because it was quite cold outside and she didn't want to catch a cold. She put on some socks and then she put her runniz on. After putting her old, quite thorn clothes in the garbage she applied a bit of perfume, took her bag and headed for school.

_"Why would their swords be covered in poison?"_ Will wondered as she put her head-phones on her ears and pressed play on her CD player.

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark**_

_**Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye**_

Will smiled softly as she listened to the song, walking towards school, her hands in her pockets.

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams**_

_**Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye**_

_**And there are voices  
That want to be heard  
So much to mention  
But you can't find the words  
The scent of magic  
The beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind**_

_**Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye**_

_**Listen to your heart...mm..mmm**_

_**I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye**_

By the time the song ended, Will was in her school's yard, searching for the rest of the guys. She didn't let another song start for she pressed the stop button when she spotted Caleb.

"Caleb!" she shouted as she removed the head-phones from her ears and let them stay around her neck.

"Will, Glad to see you again." Caleb said with a smile as he came near Will.

"So…Where are the rest of the girls?" Will asked as she inspected Caleb's outfit. He wearing black baggy jeans, as always, and a black skin tight T-Shirt and a black jacket over the T-Shirt.

"Less black would make you look a bit more normal." Will stated with a small smile as she walked with Caleb to the place where she and the girls usually gathered.

"Eh…Like we could ever be normal…" Caleb responded smirking

"Yes…That is true…" Will said as her smile widened a bit.

"How's that wound?" Caleb inquired as he put his hands in his pockets.

"How did you know?" Will asked as she turned her head to look in Caleb's eyes.

"I saw when it hit you." The male responded simply.

"It's kinda bad… My powers can't heal it, I guess the blade was poisoned… Please don't tell the girls… They'll freak out." Will said as she saw the girls. Caleb nodded softly.

"Heya girls!" Will said on a cheerful tone

"Hey, Will, Caleb" All the girls said. Caleb went to Cornelia and warped his hands around his girlfriend's waist. Cornelia was wearing a long green skirt that reached her ankles, a simple grey turtleneck sweater and a pair of black and grey ankle boots for her footwear. Her hair was in the left in the normal way, it was just a bit longer nowadays…

Taranee wasn't much either…A black and red striped tank top with fingerless gloves that started 2 inches lower than her shoulder. They too were black and red in stripes. Black baggy pants as always and sneakers for her footwear. Her hair now reached her mid-back and she wore it like Cornelia.

Hay-Lin wore a white turtleneck sweater which's sleeves ended in fingerless gloves, flared jeans with cuts everywhere and simple sneakers like Taranee. Her hair was still made up in those two childish ponytails. But Irma was a totally different story…She was wearing a black and red corset and a layered skirt that reached her ankles and black tie-up stilettos as her footwear.

"Ooh, Irma…Interesting outfit…Especially for an early autumn day…" Will spoke as her body shock slightly, her action only being noticed by Caleb who frowned.

"Oh, well... I only have a life to live so I better use it well." Irma said awkwardly

"Andrew Hornsby is coming back to school today." Taranee said, pretty much answering all of Will's unspoken questions.

"Hn…Explains a lot…I'm off to class…C'mon Caleb, Cornelia." Will said as she turned around on her heels and walked to class not bothering to wait for her friends.

"God…Poor Will…" Hay-Lin said as she sobbed softly

"What's wrong with her today? She didn't even come to the Silver Dragon to celebrate the victory we had against Cedric today." Irma asked as she watched Will walk away.

"Don't you remember, Irma? Yeah…I mean how could you…You were away back then…" Cornelia said as she too watched Will walking away and eventually blending into the crowd.

"Exactly one year ago was that car crash in which Will's mom died. She's been on her own ever since. She gets money from her father every week for all she needs but it's nothing much to her..." Taranee explained softly.

"Oh…" Irma nodded and smiled sadly.

* * *

Phobos arrived on the other side of the Veil quite fast. But he wasn't on Earth; he was on the other Meridian, where his 5 brothers lived. He walked to the huge palace and entered the ballroom where he knew he would always find Warren, but he wasn't there. For a change, in the room was a beautiful girl, around Elyon's age, as a matter of fact she looked a lot like Elyon except for the fact that her hair was black and not blonde. She was wearing a beautiful light blue ball gown dress and a small crown was on her head. She was dancing around the large room, happily. ((A/N: The girl wore her hair like Phobos does in that human-like form…You know, from the season in which Nerissa appears.)) 

"Long time no see, Selena." Phobos spoke as a smirk made its way on his face.

"Indeed, prince Phobos." Selena said as she turned around and bowed to Phobos. Phobos went to her, picked her up by her waist and started spinning around with her. He knew Selena liked it, and he really liked it when she was happy, not even he knew why. When he finished he put her to the ground and smirked as she walked in circles for the next 5 minutes.

"Hehe…So…You don't visit me unless it's urgent, so I guess you wanna see the guys, right?" Selena asked with a big smile on her face, quite sad that Phobos rarely visited her.

"Not actually…I am here for something from you, little queen." Phobos replied to the child with a slight smile.

"Oooooh, this one's new!" Selena replied, quite hyper. "What do you need?" she asked yet again.

"Well…A disguise. I have a form that makes me look human, but my hair remains silver and there's nothing I can do about that. Also, I must not be found by the heart of Kandrakar." Phobos replied with a stonic figure as he came back to his usual look.

"Hn…Well…I need some army plates…Be right back, sweetie." Selena replied sweetly as she walked towards an exit of the Ballroom.

Phobos remained still and waited for 10 long minutes, inspecting the large room. Many decorations most of them with crowns…Finally, Selena came back holding a necklace looking much like the ones that people in army wear.

"Okay, listen up. First plate turns your hair blonde aaaaannnnnnd the second makes the Heart of Kandrakar think you are its keeper's soul mate. It's the best I could do." Selena said pouting slightly.

"It is enough for what I need, Selena." Phobos said as he tuned to his human form then put the necklace to his neck. He watched as his hair first turned blonde then on the plates appeared some inscriptions. He read what it said.

**Name: Brown, Phobos**

**Age: 19**

**Sex: M**

**Height: 1,95m**

**Eyes: Sliver** - First plate

**Hair: Blonde**

**Known Relatives: Brown, Elyon** - Second plate.

"Thank you very much, Selena. I owe you one. I am truly sorry that I can not stay longer to see you at the coronation." Phobos said smiling slightly to the small child.

"How…How'd you know tonight's the coronation, Phoby?" Selena asked quite amazed.

"You always had a fixation for crowns, little girl. Congratulations." Phobos said as he turned around and walked away. Selena ran towards him and embraced his legs. Phobos stood still and waited to know what she wanted to tell him.

"Yes, Selena?" Phobos asked softly not looking at the child.

"Please…At least from time to time…Drop that cold façade and live your life…For me…The way I'll never be able to again." Selena responded as her tone lowered considerably at the last part. But Phobos heard exactly what she had said. He turned around and kneeled before her, looking into her deep purple eyes.

"What do you mean, Selena?" he asked as he frowned slightly

"Nothing…Just…Promise me you'll do that." She replied in a soft sigh as her eyes found the floor extremely interesting

"I will once you explain me why you said that and what you meant." he growled in anger

"The coronation is tonight because I will be force to marry some prince…I don't have a word to say and the guys are out…They had to protect the Northern Gate and got here too late to say anything…All my powers have to be given to the guy as a wedding gift…I'll never get them or my lands back…The guys won't be allowed to see me…" Selena spoke as she sobbed, tears washing her pale skin. "Don't cry…Big girls don't cry…" the child whispered to herself as she clenched her teeth and fists.

"I'll do everything in my power to come back before the wedding, Selena. I promise you that everything will be fine." Phobos spoke then embraced Selena.

"Thanks…"the girl replied as she pulled away and then excused herself saying that there was much to do and she didn't have time to loose.

Phobos also left, in his human form this time towards Earth, to meet his sister.

* * *

Several hours later

Will threw her schoolbag to the ground and walked to the couch resting there for a moment. She listened to the wind's soft whispers trough the open windows, the plants telling her their needs and the machines of the house… She sighed deeply. At times she truly wished that it could only be her and the elements…No school, no pressure, no Kandrakar.

The door opened then closed again, slowly. She turned around to see who it was but only caught a glimpse of blonde. A small smile made her way to her face as she turned around and waited there. Moments later Will's schoolbag fell into her lap as she glared to the one who put it there.

"Hello to you too, Julian." Will growled as she pushed the heavy object aside.

"Hello, Will. Classes till late today?" Julian inquired as he sat beside Will. After 5 or 10 minutes of an uncomfortable silence, Will finally spoke.

"You know…There was no need to throw that sword at Hay-Lin." Will spoke as she started at the T.V.

"I did not expect for it to be a poisoned blade. Nor for it to hit you." Julian responded, no guilt visible in his tone.

"Thanks a lot, Cedric." Will said as she glared slightly at the T.V.

"It was not my fault. I hope you understand that, Guardian." Cedric said getting up

"Sorry…I can't help but feel like blaming someone today…Mom died one year ago…" Will said with a deep sigh, clenching her fists.

"I hope that you understand that you were to marry a prince before being kidnapped, princess. And that the woman that died in that car accident was not even close to being a relative of yours." Cedric spoke as he turned around to face Will.

"I know…I know…Thanks a lot for taking care of me…I don't know what I would have done without you…" Will responded smiling a bit

"You are welcome. Do you not have any homework to do?" Cedric inquired

"Heh…We got none for tomorrow, rare day." Will replied as her smile widened

"Fine…I will go take a shower…If you plan on going out, be back by 11 o'clock." Cedric said as he walked towards the ex-bedroom of Will's mother.

"How do you always know that I wanna go out?" Will inquired as she took her jacket

"I guarded you for 14 years. I know all that there is to know about you. The other 2 years in which you grew here were none of my responsibility but now that you are back with me again, everything will be fine." Cedric said smiling a bit.

"Hehe…I wonder how I dressed in Meridian…Anyways…I'll be back before curfew. Bye!" Will said smiling as she exited the room and walked towards the exit out of the building.

"Guess I'll meet up with Elyon…Taranee must be out with Nigel and all her new friends, Cornelia with Caleb, Irma is out with that Andrew guy, and Hay-Lin is probably doing some new designs…" Will thought as she took her phone. "Call Elyon." She spoke to the cell. She then put the phone to her ear and listened to it call.

"I can't believe you two!" Will heard Elyon growl

"Hey, Elyon!" Will smiled softly as she spoke

"Heya Will!" Elyon responded softly

"Can we meet up in town? I'm kinda alone right now…Julian is taking a shower and I got to spend some time in the city." Will inquired as she walked down the street.

"Yeah, of course Will. Where?" Elyon responded quite cheerfully.

"Um…Not at the Silver Dragon…Let's say the Amazement Park?" Will inquired once again.

"Yeah, that'll be great. I'll take some money too and bring someone! See ya at my place in…5 minutes. Bye sweetie." Elyon said quite fast as she then ended the call.

Will just smiled as she looked at her phone. At that moment someone passed just by her and snatched her bag and her phone. As Will yelled in frustration the roots of a tree somewhat turned larger and the thief tripped, giving Will enough time to get her bag and her phone back.

"You idiot! I need these! I bought them with my own money! Do you know how hard kids like me get some money nowadays?!" Will growled at the male as she kicked his body with her leg. What she didn't expect was for him to get up and push her against the wall in a nearby alley.

"AAAAAHH!!! HELP ME!" Will screamed as the male pinned her hands above her head and started kissing her neck. The last thing she saw was a flash of blonde hair before the male was to the ground, possibly dead.

"Julian?" Will asked as she regained her lost breath while sliding down the wall

"Yes, Will?" Julian asked extending a hand to help her up

"Thanks…I didn't expect **that** to happen…" Will said softly watching the unconscious man on the ground.

"It is fine as always, Will." Julian said smirking softly "Do you wish to head back home or do you have something planned?" he then inquired

"Well, I'm supposed to go to the Amazement Park with Elyon and some other guy. Wanna come?" Will said as she took her bag and walked out of the alley. Out of the dark, lightless spot, Will observed that Cedric didn't spend much time choosing his clothes. Baggy jeans cut everywhere, fishnet top, and a jacket that he didn't bother to close up. His hair was loose which was quite a rare moment for Will's eyes.

"Nice look, Julian." Will said with a small smirk as the shock from what had just happened earlier dissipated.

"Thank you, Will." Cedric replied as he walked with the girl to Elyon's residence. Elyon and her friend were waiting there. They seemed quite cheerful, well…Elyon seemed for the male seemed untouched by the events.

"Hey Elyon!" Will called out as she stretched to wave to her friend. A very bad move.

The skin around the wound stretched, making the wound open yet again. Will cried out in pain and fell towards the ground, being caught by Julian. Elyon ran to Will while her friend just walked as if nothing important had happened.

"Will? Are you alright?" Elyon asked alarmed.

"She will be fine." Elyon's friend said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Phobos! She's sensitive, she gets bruised easily!" Elyon said as she glared at the male.

"If you say so, sister." The one named Phobos said rolling his eyes yet again.

"P-Phobos? That…That's a name from…Meridian…hurts…pain…" That was all that Will managed to say before fainting in the caring arms of Julian.

"Let's go back to the apartment, we'll come back when she awakens." Julian said as he walked off carrying Will. Elyon dragging Phobos followed soon after.

* * *

Okay, Will is 17 and so are the rest of the girls except Hay-Lin who is 16. Will still has Matt but he barely gives her any attention. Julian a.k.a Cedric is 19 and Elyon and Selena are 16. 

What do yah think peoples for a first chappie? Huh? C'mon, reviews so I'll know if I should continue. Yeah and…Do you think that Cedric and Elyon should be an item?


	2. Let's move!

Chapter 2 – Let's move!

* * *

+Dream+

Will opened her eyes slowly but she wasn't able to see much. The entire room was dark which was quite strange since Julian always kept some lights open knowing Will would wake up in the middle of the night and she was afraid of the dark. There was an open window on the wall next to Will's bed, but by the middle of the room, away from the bed. The moonlight that fell trough the open window lightened the room slightly but not enough to make many things visible.

She felt a cold hand on her shoulder, the owner of the hand approaching Will's ear slowly and whispered on a soft but creepy voice

"Afraid of the dark, Will?" the person said. The tone of his voice, Will recognized it as a male's voice, sent shivers down Will's spine.

"N-n...n-no…" Will tried to say as she shivered slightly

"Then why are you shivering, my dear?" the person said yet again on the same tone as Will shivered once again. The words "my dear" rolled onto the person's tongue as if he held some affection for Will. A soft breeze entered the room trough the open windows of the room

"I…It's cold…" Will whispered softly as she embraced herself. She felt as she was pulled back into someone's lap as the person then warped his hands around her format.

"Is it better now, my beloved?" the person asked as he put his head on Will's shoulder.

"Much…"Will whispered as she leaned her head towards the male's. She felt as he started kissing her neck, gnawing on her skin, not enough to harm her but enough to make her feel good. Will moaned softly but the person stopped shortly after.

"We should sleep, love." The person said. His tone had become warmer as he leaned on his back, pulling Will with him. Will didn't know why but as she fell on her back, sleep took her to dream land.

+End of Dream+

Will opened her eyes slowly, catching a glimpse of blonde hair and smiled slightly as she got on her butt and rubbed her eyes.

"Julian?" Will inquired on a soft voice as she removed her hands from her eyes to see the person before her.

"No. I am not your Julian." The person before her answered on a cold voice similar to the one of the person in her dream. But the voice of the one before her held no affection or care. Will growled slightly as she frowned at the person.

"What's your problem?!" she growled at the person.

"My problem? What's yours? You're the one who started growling at me for merely answering your question, woman." The one before Will growled back truly annoyed.

"Will! You're up!" Another voice, the one of Elyon, came from the balcony, interrupting the fight between Will and the new person and their glaring contest.

"Oh, Elyon!" Will said with a smile as she got up from the couch and embraced the younger girl.

"I see you have met my brother, Phobos." Elyon spoke as she laughed sheepishly.

"Yes…It seems I have." Will said between clenched teeth as she glared upon the form of Phobos who was chatting with Julian.

"He's actually kinda cute…But I'm not allowed to look at him that way cause…He's my brother and…You know…That stuff…" Elyon said quite fast as she also looked towards the two chatting men. The two girls stood in silence as they watched the two as if they were spelled. After a few minutes Elyon finally spoke again.

"Will…I have a problem…" Elyon said sort of worried as she turned her gaze towards her friend.

"What's wrong, Elyon? What's the problem?" Will inquired turning around to look at Elyon.

"Let's talk outside, please." Elyon requested looking upon the door that led to the balcony.

"Of course. Come." Will responded walking with Elyon to the balcony. "What's the problem?" she then inquired as she closed the door.

"Well…I can't live with my "parents" anymore. They have been arrested. I really don't know what to do. I can't live only with Phobos in that entire house…So…I was wondering if…If Phobos and I could live with you and Julian." Elyon responded with a deep sigh, watching the setting sun, not being able to look upon Will.

"Of course you can stay! That would be great! I wouldn't have to go home by myself every night!" Will exclaimed excited.

"You mean…You'd be okay with it?" Elyon inquired amazed by the way Will took her request.

"Well, yeah. I mean…You're one of my best friends, the boys seem to be getting along. The only problem we might have could be the space." Will said with a small smile towards her friend.

"Not quite. We are moving to another residential area, Will." Julian said as he put his hands on the girl's shoulders.

"How did you…"Will inquired amazed as she looked to the opened door.

"Simple and easy. I have been made to do far harder things, Will." Julian responded to Will's unasked question.

"Oh…Anyway…Where do you want us to move? I really like it here…" Will asked yet again, staring at Julian.

"The residential area in the north of the city. There is a private school there you will have no problems in getting there." Julian said as a matter of fact.

"The residential area in the north of the city is for the rich people! We don't afford living there! Plus, the school in that neighborhood only accepts _**HARVARD-LEVEL**_ pupils! Not girls that can't even pass a French test!" Will exclaimed in amazement.

"Both you and Elyon have passed the entrance test for the school. And money is not a problem." Julian responded as he took out a cigarette, put it into his mouth and lighted it. Elyon, silent until now, growled loudly, grabbed the cigarette and Julian's hand, extinguishing the cigarette in the male's palm, making Julian hiss in pain.

"You're gonna kill yourself with those!" Elyon growled at Julian

"Heh" That was the only response of the male as he leaned on the wall beside him.

"Don't worry, He ain't dying anytime soon." Will responded to Elyon as she chuckled slightly.

"Oh. My. God. Will Vandom just laughed? Who are you and what have you done to the real Will?!" Elyon said as she pointed to Will, only making the girl burst into a laughing fit.

"Will? Is that really you?" Elyon asked yet again genuinely confused

"Yeah, it's me." Will said as she finished, between her breaths.

"Wow…I never heard you laugh…" Elyon said as she looked to her friend.

"I rarely do." Will responded as she watched Julian exit the balcony, probably to go out and buy some new cigarettes. "Don't stay too long, Julian!" Will shouted as Julian exited the apartment with Phobos.

"We'll be back in 20 minutes!" Julian responded before he shut the door.

"So…This is going to be interesting…A new house, a new school, some new friends…Everything's gonna be new." Elyon said as she went back inside because it was getting cold outside.

"Yeah…But is it okay to leave Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin and Caleb behind?" Will asked as she too went back inside and closed the door to the balcony.

"Maybe it's for the best. I mean…We'll have the weekend to move." Elyon said as she sat on the couch.

"You're right…Julian will go tomorrow morning and look for a nice place to move in with enough place for the four of us." Will said smiling. "Do you want some hot chocolate?" she then inquired.

"Yes, I'd love some." Elyon responded and followed Will to the kitchen and helped her made four cups of hot chocolate. By the time they had finished, the guys were already back.

"Welcome back, J!" Will shouted from the kitchen as she took two of the cups and made Elyon a sign to follow her. The girls put the two extra cups on the table before the couch and started drinking from theirs.

"So…Shall I go search for a house tomorrow morning?" Julian asked with a smirk, picking up one of the cups and drinking some of the hot chocolate. Phobos, on the other hand, just watched all of them, glaring upon poor Will as he drank his hot chocolate.

"Yeah." Both Will and Elyon responded sheepishly, making Julian's smirk grow even further than it already was.

"So…Why don't we go out? It's too boring to stay inside with such a beautiful weather." Will said after minutes of an uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, Will's right. I heard that this school is having a carnival in the Central Park. Why don't we go?" Elyon proposed

"Who told you?" Julian inquired as he smoked his cigarette

"Alchemy. She goes to carnivals all the time." Elyon said with a small smile

"Why are we waiting for then?" Will asked as she got up

"Well…For you to wash these cups." Julian responded as he extinguished his cigarette.

"Aww… you're totally mean, Julian." Elyon said pouting slightly

"Don't worry, Elyon. If you want to change go to my room and choose something you like." Will said taking the cups and walking to the kitchen to wash them as Julian went past her to get dressed.

"Okay, Will. Phobos…Please help her." Elyon pleaded her brother as she ran to Will's bedroom.

Phobos, remaining alone in the living room, went to the kitchen to help the guardian he hated so much.

"Can you put these on the shelf for me?" Will asked as she took a cloth, to dry her hands. Phobos, as the good boy he was, took the cups and put them on the shelf and then turned to Will.

"You don't speak much, do you?" Will inquired staring into Phobos' orbs.

"Not quite. I speak when it is necessary not when I feel like it." Phobos responded, his voice calm and somewhat warm towards Will.

Will smiled, blushing slightly as Phobos smirked. One sexy smirk, that is.

"Will! I finished!" Elyon spoke as she came to the kitchen, revealing herself to her friend and brother, breaking the little trance of the two.

"Wow...You look simply sweet." Will exclaimed as she gave Elyon a wink.

"You could have chosen something to cover more of your body sister." Phobos replied, his tone ice cold and his poker face back in its place.

"Hn…I guess that's the closest to a compliment that I can get from you." Elyon said with a pout

"Well...I better get dressed too…Phobos…Umm…Ask Julian if he has something to lend for you to wear tonight." Will said as she ran towards her room.

She dressed fast and came back in less than five minutes. When she was back, Phobos had changed himself, Julian was finally ready and Elyon was already changed.

Will had chosen a simple outfit for the little trip, washed jeans with cuts all over, a large, black T-Shirt with a picture of the band Tokio Hotel on it, her leather jacket on top, and her runniz for footwear.

Julian was dressed in a black shirt, 3/4 opened, plain washed jeans and his casual footwear, something he had bought himself from the city. He wore

Elyon was dressed in what she had chosen from Will's room, a jeans miniskirt with two palms on her butt, a pink tank top that ended just below her breasts and a jeans jacket over her top.

Phobos was, somewhat like Will, plain. A large black T-Shirt, plain washed jeans, runniz.

"Shall we?" Will inquired, with a small smile towards everybody.

"As you wish." Phobos replied as he followed Will out of the apartment, Julian and Elyon behind them. They walked slowly and quite silent to the Central Park. The only talking ones were Elyon and Julian with occasional giggles and chuckles from the two. Will and Phobos, on the other hand, were walking ahead, silent. Only from now and then Will would steal a glance of Phobos, afraid that she might forget his god-like features if she didn't look at him for too long.

"I do see you, Will." Phobos finally said as they were approaching the Central Park, loud music being heard.

"…Sorry…I…I really don't know what's come over me…"Will said as she stared at the ground, a light blush spread across her cheeks.

"It is fine…" Phobos replied as he put his hand around her waist. "Let's play a game with Elyon and Julian. We'll pretend that we are an item and see their reaction." He then whispered in her ear. Will giggled slightly as she took in her role and leaned her head on Phobos' shoulder.

"Will?" an shaking voice asked from behind the two "couples". As Will turned around to see who it was she was amazed to see….

* * *

Missed me people? Review if you like the story, coz if you don't..Then I'll have to stop writing it and delete it. So...R&R please. 


	3. Cloud Tower Fest Part 1

**Chapter 3 - Cloud Tower Fest -part 1-**

* * *

-Before-

"Let's play a game with Elyon and Julian. We'll pretend that we are an item and see their reaction." He then whispered in her ear. Will giggled slightly as she took in her role and leaned her head on Phobos' shoulder.

"Will?" a shaking voice asked from behind the two "couples". As Will turned around to see who it was she was amazed to see….

-Now-

"Yes?" Will asked as she examined the person before her. "M...M...Matt? W...What...What are you doing here?" Will asked with a shaking voice. She didn't know what to say. She never thought she'd stumble upon Matt on her way to a simple festival.

"You dare ask me what I am doing here. What are YOU doing here? And who's he?!" Matt growled angrily pointing to Phobos.

"Who he is matters less than the fact that you are here with another girl with which you were making out earlier." Julian said all of a sudden after he turned around. He was glaring upon the teenager that didn't know what to say while Will thanked gods that Julian was there to help her out.

Matt tried to ask Julian how he knew that. He had been very careful hoping that Will wouldn't find out but it seemed that others found out and it was much worse than it would have been if only Will found out.

"Answer me, boy." Julian growled as his eyes became cat-like. He was running quite low on patience. How dare that boy come and ask Will for explanations when he smelled of women perfume form a mile, not to mention the red lipstick marks on his neck.

"I...I...Will! You are going to regret this! You're not getting a second chance!" Matt growled trying to change the subject. That Julian guy had read him like an open book.

"Matt...You'd better leave now...We'll talk another time. This is not the right moment." Elyon interrupted. She knew she wouldn't like the outcome of the boy's little "chat".

"Shut up, Elyon. You don't know shit. If he wants a fight, I'll give him a fight!" Matt said arrogantly as he lifted his chin in superiority.

"Matt, baby...Come on...The show's about to start." A new girl interrupted. She resembled one of the girls that you'd find in one of those neighbourhoods with problems. She was dressed in a mini-skirt, if she got on her knees she'd be revealing her underwear, if she had any, and her top...Well...It was quite inexistent, she wore a black bra with a black fishnet T-Shirt over it. She seemed to have a jacket but she held it in her hands. Her, strangely, purple hair was held in two high pony tails which had highlights in different colours.

"Wait a little, Alice, dear." Matt said with a sweet voice as he turned to the new girl, flashing her a smile.

"You've been cheating on me with her? Boy...You and I are a thing of the past, you can stay with her." Will said as a shiver ran down her spine.

Before anyone else got another change to say anything, a group of girls came to them.

"Hello. Are you here for the show?" One of the girls asked.

"I think...We are having some problems with this guy and his girlfriend." Elyon whispered towards the girl as she pointed towards Matt and Alice.

"Alice." Another girl of the new group spoke.

"Darcy. What are you doing here? I thought they didn't allow whores to dance in the school's festival." Alice replied in an acid tone, thinking herself above everyone.

"I knew that. Why do you think they didn't let you dance with us?" The one named Darcy spoke with an ironic tone, a small smirk appearing on her lips.

"Not only that your voice would have destroyed our ears, but seeing you on that scene would have made us want to go blind." A third girl said with an acid tone.

"Yeah...Let's stop the "chat" and go there. People are waiting for us." The first girl spoke again.

"Yeah, Theresa is right." Another girl said smiling slightly.

"Tessa! JUST TESSA!" The first girl growled as she walked away.

"Um...Yeah...I'm Emilia, Emma for short. That was Tessa, this is Darcy, That's Amelia and this is Helena." The last girl said as she pointed to each of the other girls that left after the first.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Will and these are Julian, Elyon and Elyon's brother, Phobos." Will presented smiling.

"Hn...I don't know why, but I think I know you form somewhere. But your name is too humanly..." Emma replied with a small sigh.

"Try Wilhelmina Lin Setsuyo." Julian said with a smirk.

"Of course I remember Lin, Jules. But this isn't Lin, this is Will." Emma explained to Julian as if he were a baby.

"Emilia, this is crown princess Wilhelmina Lin Setsuyo. Do not contradict me. I know who I am guarding." Julian argued.

"Jules, you are getting old. Lin had long hair and always wore a dress or a kimono, not to mention that she'd NEVER wear runniz." Emma responded with a smile of contempt as if she missed doing that peculiar thing.

"You really want me to show you how wrong you are?" Julian contradicted yet again.

"I am afraid I have no time. Talk to you after the concert." Emma replied with a small smile and ran after her colleagues. It was amazing that she didn't trip especially considering that she was wearing high heels.

"You know that girl?" Elyon questioned in curiosity.

"I know all of them. I met them in their freshman year at the high school that you will be following. They are juniors now." Julian responded as he took Elyon and put her on his shoulders.

"Aaaahhhhh!!! Julian! What are you doing?!" Elyon said trying to maintain her balance on the man's shoulders.

"You have to see them dancing, and with so many people here you won't see much." Julian said as he grabbed her legs helping her maintain her balance.

"May I?" Phobos asked, looking down to Will.

"Umm...Sure..."Will replied sheepishly blushing slightly.

Phobos took her and put her on his shoulders, holding her legs so she wouldn't fall off.

"Um...Elyon...Wasn't Matt here a few moments ago?" Will inquired as she looked around for the teenager.

"He was. Maybe he left." Elyon replied smiling over to her friend.

"Yeah, probably...Let's go now. The show seems to have started." Will said as she pointed towards the stage located in the park.

The boys got close to the stage, quite strangely, the people allowed them to pass with no comment.

"_Probably because of Cedric and his involvement with those girls..."_ Will though staring at the stage.

A few moments later a girl appeared on the stage. She seemed to be about 6 feet high, her hair was white and was held up in a high pony tail, she also had two strands of hair that were curled up and laid over her shoulders. She was quite beautiful, and her clothes made her look like she was a witch. She wore something like a suit with a cloak, both dark blue. In her feet she had dark blue high boots and the letter I was embossed on her outfit. She also wore a light blue choker at her neck.

"Wow" Will and Elyon said in unison their irises enlarging.

"That's Icy. She's a senior and the older sister of Darcy." Julian said before the girl on the scene spoke.

"Welcome to the Annual Festival of Cloud Tower. As most of you know this is the opening concert and for the rest of the month we will be holding all sorts of parties either here or in school." The girl said "For those that don't know me, I am Icy and I am a senior at Cloud Tower." She continued in the microphone that she had gotten.

"Quit blabbing... You're boring." A boy that came on the scene said into his microphone.

"My, my...Look who decided to actually come." Icy replied with an acid tone rolling her eyes towards the public.

"Oh well, I couldn't let all these people be bored to death by your stupid speeches..." the boy said as if it were a duty of his.

"Hehe...They act like a couple." Elyon said giggling.

"They are the best actors in Cloud Tower." Julian responded to Elyon's unspoken question.

"That place has to be so cool." Will said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. She looked around at the public to see that most of the students there were laughing quite hard at the argument of the two on the stage. Her attention redirected itself to the stage when she heard the boy ready to introduce himself.

"Okay...Which of you losers doesn't know me?" the boy asked smirking. Some people lifted their hands just to continue the spectacle and it did.

"You, the ones that don't know him, are some very, very lucky people." Icy said as if the people actually didn't know the boy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut it already, Ice Queen." The boy replied icily. "I'm Chris. Senior at Cloud Tower. This year my class and her class are organizing this fest so...I, the model student of my class, have been chosen to be a presenter of this fest, don't know why they have chosen Ice Queen..."he continued on an amusing tone. It seemed that all that the two said was to degrade the other in the eyes of the public, but they did it in an amusing way, so the public could have their share of laughter.

Will smiled and so did Elyon, to see the couple fighting was really amusing. They soon stopped fighting and started presenting the show. They presented really interesting things such as the fire dance. But it seemed that the public was waiting for something...And Icy and Chris knew exactly what it was and they were keeping it for last.

"Now, in the end of our mag..." Icy started with the speech that she seemed to have prepared but Chris interrupted deciding to present it in his way.

"Here come Cloud Tower's Pussycat Dolls!" He yelled in his microphone as the public started screaming in ecstasy.

"Yes...With that extremely diplomatic presentation...We give you..." Icy said with a big smirk

"The best dancers of Cloud Tower! D.E.A.T.H.!" Chris yelled in his microphone again, leaving his voice echo in the audio system surrounding the scene to complement the screaming of the public.

"For those that don't know them..." Icy said

"Here come... Darcy!" Chris yelled as one of the girls Will had met before came on the stage holding a microphone.

"Good evening." Darcy said flashing the public a smile.

"Emma!" Icy yelled in her microphone to get the attention of the public on the new girl.

Emma came to stay at Darcy's right side after she yelled "Yo!" in her microphone.

"Who could forget the beautiful...Amelia!" Chris yelled emphasizing the word "beautiful". The girl came on the stage and stood by Darcy, in her left side, not saying a word but running her hand trough her beautiful blonde hair, leaving most boys in the crowd hypnotized.

"Don't forget the deadly, Tessa!" Icy yelled emphasizing the words "deadly" and "Tessa". The girl ran on the stage and stood by Emma, at her right. Soon followed the last member of the team to stay by Amelia, at her left.

"Yeah...Helena doesn't need a presentation...You recognize her by the knee length boots with a 15 centimeters heel." Chris said trying to be amusing, and succeeded to make half of the crowd laugh.

Will stared at the outfits of the girls. They all wore the same thing but for their size. Black, high boots that reached their knees, a black and red, pleated mini skirt ((imagine the material for quilts in black with the red lines)) and black corset with red strings. Each of them wore a silver choker that had their initial and fishnet gloves.

"Um...They are going to dance...Dressed like that?" Will inquired looking upon Julian.

"Don't worry..."Julian said smirking "They danced wearing less." he continued then looked upon the stage. Elyon kept quiet, curious on how the girls danced but Will noticed Phobos' sudden silence.

"Is something wrong?" Will questioned Phobos.

"No, Will." Phobos said smirking softly putting a small emphasis on the name of the female sitting on his shoulders. "I was just watching the show." He added flashing the girl a small smile. Will smiled back and looked back to the stage. The song "Low" by Flo-rida was being heard from the audio system.

D.E.A.T.H. put up quite a performance, leaving most men staring at their bodies with lust. After the song ended Nelly Furtado's "Maneater" could be heard. This time Darcy sang and the rest of the girls accompanied her, taking turns. Once again, boys remained drooling at the act that the girls put up. Darcy danced alone but Emma and Tessa teamed up, dancing with one another, showing a few spectacular moves, so did Amelia and Helena.

"They're good..." Elyon and Will said out loud.

"Shhh, it's not over yet." Julian said in a low whisper. Everyone turned their attention back to the stage to see Icy giving the crowd a bored look.

"Hmm…So boring…Let's try a little competition… You four over there! Come on the stage!" Icy said as she pointed to Will, Elyon, Phobos and Julian. Will pointed towards herself and both Chris and Icy nodded. The boys put the girls on the ground and walked with them to the stage.

"Okay…You two in the back and…Um…Chris, choose someone." Icy said examining the public.

"Humph…You…and… your boyfriend" Chris said pointing to the girl earlier met, known as Alice and Matt who was standing beside her. The other four came to the stage and stood in a line next to Will, Phobos, Elyon and Julian.

"Let's hear something about ya." Chris said putting his microphone to Will's mouth and flashing her an reassuring smile.

"Um...My name's Will and I plan on learning at Cloud Tower?" Will asked more than answered.

"That works with me." Chris said with a small smile and went on to Elyon.

"I'm Elyon, Will's best friend and I'm going to study at Cloud Tower too." Elyon said with a smile making a peace sign to the public. Chris smirked and went on.

"My name is Phobos, I am the brother of Elyon and a future student here." Phobos said, rolling his eyes. Chris shock his head gently, jumped Julian saying "I'm sure that we all know you a little too well, Jules."

The microphone was at the next group now. Will didn't see them too well when they got up so she was quite curious to see who the persons were.

"Um…Hello…I'm Hay Lin…I came to see the show…" the girl spoke shyly biting her lower lip.

"Hay-Hay?" Elyon and Will inquired making a few steps forward to see if it was their friend on the stage.

"Hi guys!" Hay Lin said smiling widely and waving to the girls. While the boy next to her took the microphone from Chris' hand then spoke.

"Yeah…I'm Axel, you know Chris, you know me. And that's about it coz I doubt you wanna hear anything bout Alice. You see her everyday so you already know too much about her. As for her little boyfriend…If he was stupid enough to become her boyfriend…Then we surely don't want to know ANYTHING about him either." The one named Axel said in the same manner as Chris, making the public laugh. Chris took the microphone back making an annoyed face.

"Yeah...Since redhead here already said what I was about to say…We'll be letting you see another dance of D.E.A.T.H.'s and then you'll be seeing the competition between these losers." Chris said on a sad tone pouting slightly. Icy rolled her eyes and showed Will, Elyon, Hay Lin and the boys with them the way while letting Alice and Matt on the stage to be yelled at by Darcy Emma and Tessa to get off their stage.

"Jeez…How did they let that girl in Cloud Tower?" Chris inquired mostly to himself.

"The same way they let you in, smartie." Icy replied smirking slightly as she looked on to the 6 couples that sat far away from each other.

"This is the last one right? The 10 minute song?" Chris then inquired still looking upon the stage from a side where he couldn't be seen.

"Yeah…It's the one with the video." Icy replied leaning on him, her arms warping around his shoulders.

"I thought you didn't like mushy stuff…" Chris said with a smirk.

"There are no chairs left." Icy replied innocently.

"Yeah…Suuure…I believe you…" Chris replied shocking his head gently.

"Are they always like that? Ten minutes ago they were fighting on the stage." Hay Lin inquired watching Icy and Chris flirt. She sat away from almost everybody on a chair she found.

"Most of the time." Axel replied sitting by her, on the ground, and drinking some of his beer.

"Aren't you too young for that?" the girl inquired yet again staring down upon the male by her side. He had deep red hair, similar to Will's but longer, it reached his mid back but was partially cut short in the front so he could make spikes out of it. ((Okay..I know it's a strange description…Search for Axel from Kingdom Hearts to get the point. My Axel looks exactly like him but without the markings under the eyes. :D)). His eyes were a dark shade of green and sparked when he talked to someone, you would have thought you were looking at jewels. And Hay Lin lost herself in that look of his…

"Hay-Lin? Um…Are you okay? You're quite red." Axel said as he waved in front of Hay Lin. Of course he knew why she was red and at what she was staring. Controlling people by visual contact was one of his main powers but usually people fell in love with the strangely dark shade of his eyes and the way they seemed to lighten and spark every time he spoke to someone whose company he enjoyed.

"Yes? Oh dear…I'm sorry…I kinda fazed out…" Hay Lin replied blushing a deep shade of red. Only two minutes had passed since "D.E.A.T.H." had come on the stage and the public was screaming in ecstasy already.

"It's okay. Many people do that…My main power is channeled by visual contact so my eyes tend to be quite captivating." He responded smirking slightly as he looked on towards Icy and Chris that seemed to be looking over some songs.

"You have powers?" Hay Lin inquired looking back to the male then sitting in front of him with big sparking eyes as if she had seen something long disappeared from the face of Earth. Axel smiled softly then answered.

"Yeah. We all have. Cloud Tower's a magic school. You should join too." He said rubbing his cold hand against her cheek softly.

"Y…You know I have powers?" Hay Lin inquired not seeming to be bothered by the male's actions.

"For one, we have been taught to sense other magical beings and for a second thing…If you're a friend of Lin's and Jules hasn't killed you or tried to get rid of you in some way, then you've got powers too." The boy replied smirking a bit, putting his hand in his lap and drinking some more of his beer.

"Lin?" Hay Lin asked frowning slightly "Who's that?" she added.

"You call her Will, we should be calling her Wilhelmina, but Lin is her other name and since it's shorter, we use that one." Axel replied smiling a bit.

"How do you know so much about her…?" Hay Lin inquired yet again in mild curiosity.

"My cousin, Julian, and I used to guard her in Meridian until her kidnapping. I came here to search for her, Jules had to go serve prince Phobos due to a promise he made to Lin." Axel explained looking towards the ground. "Lin was like a sister to me…She was the only child in her family, like me. My family and Jules' have been guarding Lin's family for a very long time…Lady Setsuyo trusted me with her granddaughter and I failed to protect her. The death of Susan Vandom was not an accident, but a revenge that I did for the honor of my family, and in the memory of lady Setsuyo." He finishes lowering his tone with each word.

"Thank you… For telling me all that." Hay Lin said as she put her hand under Axel's chin and lifted it gently.

"There is no need to thank me, princess. I live to serve ones like you." Axel replied like a lowly servant. His attitude had changed drastically from the gang boy that he appeared to be, to a servant ready to die for the ones he served.

"I'm not a princess!" Hay Lin exclaimed blushing softly.

"You are. I will explain another time." The boy replied as he got up and brushed himself then helped Hay Lin. Together they walked to Chris and Icy.

"So she knows." Icy said as she turned to the two. Axel hadn't even said a word but Icy could understand just by looking into their eyes.

"Yes." Axel replied simply putting his hands into his pockets.

"Do you want to join Cloud Tower?" Chris then asked, much more serious than he had been before.

"Yes. I want to be here with Will and Elyon…I want to be amongst ones that know how it is to carry the burden of such powers." Hay Lin replied, the childishness missing from her tone.

"You are accepted by us. Axel and Julian will help you out." Chris and Icy said in unison.

"Thank you." Hay Lin replied then brought her hands together and bowed courteously.

"No prob. By the way, you will all be dancing on "When I'm Gone" by Eminem so…Try to synchronize with the other girls. Same goes for you, Ax." Icy said flashing Hay Lin a small smile. The two nodded and went to talk with the guys. Will was chatting with Phobos but she was doing most of the talk since Phobos just nodded most of the time. They were the first ones that Axel and Hay Lin went to.

* * *

Yeah…For now this is it. You'll be getting more soon. I am really sorry if there are any big grammar mistakes and such, my mom didn't give me much time to put this up. And I think there might be a bit of a cross-over with Avatar too. Just Zuko, Azula, Katara and Suki I think...I haven't really decided yet, still looking for some hot guys to add around here so..Marluxia, Riku and Sora are most definately going to be around...I have a lot of ideas so I'm still trying to sort this out. Next chapter should be the second part of the fest then Let's Move part two, Hay Lin joining the girls. If you have any proposals, be free to say them. :) 


	4. Cloud Tower Fest Part 2

Chapter VI - Cloud Tower Fest – Part II

A.K.A.

Let the Games Begin

* * *

Will looked towards Phobos. He was looking towards the stage, as if learning _**the**_ moves of D.E.A.T.H.

"Plan on dancing like them?" Will inquired giggling a little.

"Hn…" Phobos replied not taking his eyes off the girls.

"Fallen in love, then?" the girl asked yet again raising a brow.

"Maybe…Maybe not…It doesn't concern you. Go do silly, childish stuff." The male replied coldly, not even turning around. Will growled in anger and slapped him hard across the cheek.

"Screw you! I was just trying to be friendly!" she yelled in frustration.

"I didn't ask you to be my friend. Fuck off." Phobos said coldly, not looking upon the girl.

"I hope you die and go to Hell." Will said as she left, her eyes filled with tears. On her way out she bumped into...Hay Lin. Who was walking towards her.

"Will, what's wrong?" Hay Lin asked as she grabbed Will's hand.

"He's a jerk! Jerk! JERK!" Will screamed and burst into tears.

"Who?" Hay Lin inquired. Will wouldn't answer. She ran away followed by Axel.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to see you nor that jerk!" She growled running faster but, soon, she found herself crashing against a male's chest. Big, teary, green eyes looked up to see the male she had met earlier, Chris.

"Yo...What's wrong, kiddo?" Chris asked as he grabbed Will by the shoulders and shock her a little. Wrong move...

Will's eyes turned deep red as she hissed at Chris.

"Back off!" she said through clenched teeth but Chris wouldn't let go of her. "I TOLD YOU TO BACK OFF!" Will screamed in anger as Chris felt intense energy discard in his body. It was becoming hard for him to think...Not to mention that he found it hard to exhale. He tried to hold on to the girl but he felt as all his power left his body with the same speed at which Will discarded so much energy into him. He passed out in a matter of seconds due to the intense pain and lack of oxygen.

Axel looked upon his friend terrified and then to Will. Her eyes were still red and glowing.

"Lin...C'mon...You don't usually hurt people..." Axel said trying to reason with the girl, unfortunately for him, Will just smirked and walked off, her entire body radiating from the use of her new power. She had taken away Chris' power and she would do it again to anyone that dared approach her.

Soon she was gone. Axel remained for a few more seconds still, horrified by the girl's actions.

"Lin..." He said to no one in peculiar, twitching slightly. He kneeled down and checked for Chris' pulse. Happily for him, his friend still had a pulse. The only bad thing was that Icy came back...

"CHRIS!" the girl exclaimed, falling to her knees by the boy's limp body.

"It's not my fault! I swear, Icy! Lin went berserk on him! She discarded energy into him then took away all his power." Axel said truthfully, trying to escape the "Ice Queen's" wrath.

"Why. Did. She. Go. Berserk." Icy said glaring upon poor Axel.

"I dunno. I think Phobos insulted her or somethin'...She went berserk on Hay Lin then attacked Chris. I think she's in defense mode or somethin'...I really doubt that she has the slightest idea of what she's done..." Axel said looking towards the stage. To his surprise D.E.A.T.H. came in immediately.

A few older people came forward, 4 women and 1 man. One of the women looked rather serious, her green hair caught up neatly so it wouldn't get in her way. She wore a black kimono with the markings of her clan on it and held a black fan with the inscription "Death", in Japanese on it, over her mouth. Another woman that stood next to her looked just as serious but scary more than anything else. She had a kunai in her hand, between her third and fourth fingers and her hair was caught up in a low ponytail at the base of her skull. Her outfit was, probably the strangest of them all...It looked like an assassin's outfit with nothing let loose to get in the way. The two women looked coldly upon the three students.

"What has happened here?" the latter woman asked rising a brow slightly.

"Lin, Professor Yanagi...She...She g...got...m...mad..." Axel said, pausing between words.

"Speak clearly, Axel." The teacher replied, slightly angered by the boy.

"I must apologize for Axel, professor Yanagi. Your presence terrifies him." Icy said getting up and looking the older woman in the eye.

"I respect the guts you have to look me in the eye, Icy, but you might have a shorter life than expected if you continue with this lack of respect." Yanagi growled slightly.

Another woman, probably the most innocent of them all, sighed softly looking to Chris' limp body. She looked like a child, no older than 17, and her clothes didn't seem to say anything else but, despite the impression she gave off, she was actually a teacher. Hoshi was her name and she was the adopted daughter of Yanagi. Everyone liked her because she was the nicest teacher in Cloud Tower.

"Hoshi." Yanagi said looking to the girl. "Take care of the boy. He should be regaining his composure any moment now." She added coldly, her voice even colder than Icy's. It gave Axel the creeps.

"Yes, Yanagi." The girl replied innocently as she took a small metallic recipient and opened it in front of Chris. "Time to wake up, sleepy head." She said softly smiling a bit. Immediately, the boy started choking and pushed the recipient away. Hoshi closed it smiling softly.

"Yanagi...I sense that we have a far greater problem on our hands right now." The last woman said. She was rather mysterious. Her blue hair was loose and seemed to cover her eyes. What her hair didn't cover, the cloak she wore did. Her voice was soft and, somewhat, understanding.

"Daiyu, I understand your concern and I, too, believe that we ought the find miss Setsuyo before she does any more harm." The first woman finally said, crossing her arms, under her breasts. The blue-haired woman nodded slightly, hiding her hands in the opposite sleeve.

Chris looked to the people surrounding him and finally realized who they were. "Principal Tao Jun, vice principal Daiyu, professor Yanagi, professor Hoshi, professor Hayate!" the boy said in a rush bowing to the older people.

"Calm down, Christian." The last teacher, professor Hayate said coolly looking to the poor boy.

"Hayate...You make him feel so small compared to you..." Daiyu said in a soft chuckle, receiving the same reply from the male.

"Professors…I find this discussion extremely amusing and interesting but I believe that we have a crazy girl in the crowd that is able to use our powers against us and it should be out main concern." The young one, Hoshi, said softly.

"Indeed..." Hayate and Yanagi said at the same time. "The princess knows little of her powers and she might get seriously hurt during this little event we have here." Yanagi added looking away and gripping her kunai.

"I might be ale to stop her..." Professor Daiyu said holding her hand over her mouth as she then yawned.

"Bored, Daiyu?" Yanagi inquired looking upon her friend.

"No...Simply tired...I feel like my power is drained more and more every single second..." Daiyu replied.

"Excuse me, professors, yet you are not the only ones drained of power..." Darcy said respectfully. Hoshi looked to her and nodded.

"Bring him to me." The young teacher said looking at Axel and Chris.

"Whom?" Hayate asked looking upon his friend.

"The boy...Lin always acts like that when it is about a boy...Every woman acts like that when it's about a boy..."she replied softly looking to the stage. "And hurry up...Some students won't manage to keep up more…She's draining away all our energy." She added with a soft sigh.

Axel and Chris left immediately. They went to the only one they knew Lin would listen to. Julian.

* * *

"Jules, bro, do you feel it?" Chris asked looking at Julian, unfortunately destroying his moment in which he was just about to kiss Elyon.

"Feel...what...Christian...?" Julian asked angered as he turned to look at the two boys with reddish eyes.

"Lin's draining our powers and the bloody moron wants to make out with his girlfriend..." Emma said from behind Axel.

"Emilia, if you would explain yourself, then, maybe I would pay more attention to your childish remarks." Julian replied looking blankly to Axel for he couldn't see Emma.

"Can't you feel it?" Hay Lin asked weakly coming from the stage.

"Feel what, people?" Elyon asked looking strangely to everyone surrounding her and Julian.

"The...p..ower..." Hay Lin finally said as she collapsed to the ground, helplessly. Axel picked her up gently and held her in his arms for it was the only thing he could do.

"Where's Will?" Elyon inquired yet again looking around concerned.

"Somewhere in the crowd." Amelia replied coldly.

"Why? What happened?" Julian asked suspiciously.

"Err...Well...It seems that some wise guy, namely Phobos, insulted her so badly that she went berserk." Emma replied softly.

"And now she's draining away our powers." Chris added with a growl.

"WHAT?!" Both Julian and Elyon said in unison.

"What you heard." Darcy replied.

"I suggest we catch the nut job before we all pass out like the kid over there." Helena said, rather arrogantly.

"That kid over there happens to be one of my best friends bitch! So watch your mouth!" Elyon growled.

"Watch yours, **kid**." Helena replied coldly.

"Look! Let's just concentrate on Lin and then fight among ourselves. There are more than 5000 students here wanting to get out of this shit!" Chris said out of a sudden, breaking the trance between the two.

"Right..." D.E.A.T.H. said looking away. Hay Lin tugged on Axel's shirt for a bit of stability, trying to look to her friends.

Yet, in a blink of an eye, no one except Axel and Hay Lin was there. Everyone was searching for Will throughout the park.

* * *

Will stood under a big oak, near the one of the lakes in the park and looked at her hands in contempt.

"It feels so good..." She said with a soft smirk feeling as she drained away the powers of everyone within the park.

"Soon...Soon I will have all the powers I need to kill everyone that may dare to stay in my way." The girl added as her smirk grew wider. She touched the water and watched in contempt as the water turned dark blue then pink and finally red, a shade of red as deep as her hair.

"Heh...Finally" Will said watching the crimson water. She picked up a small stone and threw it in the water and watched in contempt as is sank under the thick layer of what used to be water, now, something similar to blood.

She disappeared with a puff and some smoke while Phobos, who was also searching for her, was just arrived. Indeed, he saw the lake that had turned into blood but he had also heard the puff that Will made when she disappeared.

"You want to play, huh?" The man asked no one in peculiar. "Let the games begin, then." He added clenching his fists and walked away. He knew exactly where to find his little spoiled princess. And he would teach her where her place was.

* * *

Hoshi sat in the oak tree watching both Will and Phobos. It felt interesting to watch the two heir's developing relationship and rather hard to hold back a giggle as she saw Phobos' supposedly angered expression. Yeah…She could have interfered, caught Will and brought her to her mother's friend, Daiyu but...Where would the fun be?

She did as her demonic instincts told her. Watch as everything unfolds then...When everything is most passionate and emotional, cut in and destroy it all. She was Yanagi's daughter. What could you expect?

"Hehe...Oh, my dear, dear friends...I'm afraid that, despite the fact that you think you're in control, you've both fallen in my trap...All I have to do, now, is to watch as the events unfold." The woman said putting her hand on a branch for better stability. Soon she felt something resembling an earth quick and looked down. It was Hayate.

"I thought we all came to an accord that we were to catch Lin if we saw her, Hoshi." The man said tapping his foot on the ground lightly.

"Hn...Why ruin their fun? I want to see how good she is nowadays." Hoshi said turning around then jumping off her branch. After doing a flip-back in the air she landed in front of Hayate on her feet, safe and unharmed.

"Would you stop showing off? Yanagi would have killed me should you have been harmed during your little jump." Hayate said glaring at Hoshi.

"Would you stop it already?! I can do a Golden Phoenix with no problem yet you have a problem with me jumping out of a tree? C'mon Hayate! This is why I'd hate you as my father." Hoshi said with a pout.

Hayate sighed and took her away by the arm.

"Your mom will kill me...And Jun and Daiyu are going to scold you so much..." he said sadly

"Yes...But I won't tell them what I know." Hoshi said with a smirk and walked ahead.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! WHAT DO YOU KNOW HOSHI?!" Hayate yelled running after her, yet it was useless.

* * *

Sorry for waiting so long guys...This chap is kinda crappy...Sorry again...


End file.
